Boa Hancock vs Rider Medusa
Boa Hancock vs Rider Medusa is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress of One Piece against Rider Medusa, the Sultry Servant of the Fate/Series. Description One Piece vs Fate/Series! A clash between two beautiful women who petrifies their victims with their captivating body and ability! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Petrification, one of the most dangerous abilities to ever exist. Having the power to turn anyone or anything to stone. Made famous by the Gorgon Medusa of Greek Mythology, one glimpse from her eye turns her victims to stone statue. Petrified for life. Boomstick: With ability like that, some even consider it a gift, while others a curse. Man. The things I do if I have a power like that. Muhahahaha… Wiz: Only few are capable of using such a unique and deadly ability. Boomstick: And who does it better than these two busty, serpentine ladies! Ssss…! Wiz: Boa Hancock, the Snake Princess. Boomstick: And Rider Medusa, the Bewitching Black Serpent. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Boa Hancock (*Cues: One Piece - Luffy Moukou*) Wiz: Gol D. Roger, the infamous King of the Pirates obtained everything the world has to offer. Boomstick: But… he was somehow captured by the authorities and was brutally executed. ''' Wiz: Leaving his ultimate treasure called the “One Piece” behind. '''Boomstick: Probably a prized or rare bikini that he has pillaged. Revealing his secret to the world, many became pirates and started treasure hunting. Hey Wiz?! Have you seen my detector and trusty shovel around? I forgot that I have errands to do… Wiz: Don’t you dare! Ahem. Thus began the Great Age of Pirates. Boomstick: Argh! Many kinds of strange pirates surfaced. Freaks, Giants, Fishmen, Hybrids, Merfolk, Robots and Beastfolks. I can't make this up. ''' Wiz: You forgot one... '''Boomstick: Hmm? I’m pretty sure I’ve looked it all up… Wiz: The Kuja… Boomstick: Oh crap! How can I forget the women! Wiz: The Kuja are group of female fighters each carrying a large snake wrapped around them. Boomstick: What the heck? Do they have a snake fetish or something? Wiz: Why yes! The Kuja are snake worshippers and many of the women carry large snakes around their necks and use them as weapons during combat. Boomstick: How do they use them in combat again? Wiz: By turning their snakes into the form bows, staves, --- Boomstick: Huh? Wha---''' Wiz: The snakes have shape shifting abilities that lets them turn into various shapes and weapons. 'Boomstick: Oh. Okay. Now I know why the Kuja keeps them. Being very handy capable and all. Hehehe… ' Wiz: The Kuja are based on the Amazons from Greek Mythology, a race of all female warriors who have isolated themselves from the rest of the world. And like the Amazons, the Kuja have isolated themselves on their own island called Amazon Lilly. '''Boomstick: Hey Wiz! Guess what's my new number one vacation spot? Wiz: The Kuja’s current empress is a woman of astounding beauty that rivals even the mermaids, who said to have extraordinary beauty. Her name is Boa Hancock, the Snake Princess. Boomstick: (Whistle) Hot damn! What a fine woman! (*Cues: Boa Hancock - Beauty*) Wiz: At a young age, Boa Hancock and her sisters joined and served the Kuja Pirates as crew. After their ship was attack by slavers, they were sold into slavery to the Celestial Dragons/World Nobles. Along with her sisters, Hancock was branded a slave mark on the back to which she and her sisters take great pains in hiding, even made up a lie of becoming/earning the title of “Gorgon Sisters” after they slew a Gorgon, and receives a curse on their back that petrifies anyone who sees them. Boomstick: Come on! What’s wrong with a little brand? I got mine when I joined the shotgun wedding club! Wiz: Uh huh. After they were freed by Fisher Tiger, along with the other slaves, the Gorgon Sisters escaped the Holy Land Mary Geoise, the capital of the World Government, and were rescued and taken care of by the Kuja Elder Nyon/Gloriosa, and brought them back home to Amazon Lilly. Boomstick: Hancock went through a horrible experience as a child, and grew up to be cold and selfish. I also forgot to mention she grew up to be the most beautiful woman of the whole damn world and have a smoking hot body! (*Cues: One Piece - The Very, Very, Very Strongest*) Wiz: Hancock is the strongest warrior of the Kuja, and is considered by her tribe as the most beautiful in the world. As the Kuja believe that “Strength is Beauty”. It’s also noted that only the strongest of the tribe can join the Kuja’s pirate crew, and even at a young age, Hancock is already strong. Boomstick: You got that right! And Hancock’s got the reasons to back it up! Hancock can easily lift and throw a whale, can fly---''' Wiz: Uh… '''Boomstick: Oops… wrong franchise. Dammit! Ahem… Boa Hancock’s strength even impressed the Admirals! And those guys are tough to impress! Hancock is also a highly skilled athlete and martial artist or should I say, asskicker! Wiz: Well, that’s uh… Boomstick: She mostly does a variety of powerful kicks using her long and scrumptious legs! ' ''Candy Crush: Tasty! Wiz: She mostly uses mix martial arts similar to Capoeira. Hancock uses roundhouses, spin kicks, spinning handstand kicks, cartwheels, etc... She’s also very agile and flexible, and can leap distances. '''Boomstick: With those long slender legs, Hancock is capable of kicking a person or animals miles away! Wiz: Despite the Kuja’s limited knowledge, they are proficient in using Haki, a mysterious power that every living thing possesses, but only a select few have learned how to use, and Boa Hancock is no exception. Boomstick: Haki comes with three different flavors, and Hancock can use two of them! With Busoshoku Haki or Armament Haki, allows Hancock to create an invisible armor around herself to protect her from attacks. She can also strengthen her attacks by infusing them with Armament Haki, which can even harm intangible beings! Wiz: That’s right. And with the rare Haōshoku Haki or Conquerors Haki, allows Hancock to easily knock out weak-willed opponents without physically harming them through intimidation. However these advantages only apply to weak willed people and a strong willed opponent can overcome it. So far, Boa Hancock is one of the two only known female to utilized Haōshoku Haki. Boomstick: She’s special alright, and causes trouble wherever she goes. She’s a femme fatale! (*Cues: One Piece - The Fight Continues*) Wiz: If she tricked and stole your heart, then you’re correct. Hancock is highly skilled in deception and subterfuge. She's also intelligent and crafty, and can escape most situations and problems by using her unnatural beauty and lascivious body. Boomstick: That’s one of my weaknesses, besides firearms and beers. It’s a power most men can’t evade from! Wiz: In Hancock’s case, it doesn’t only limit to men. Women are also susceptible to her beauty. Boomstick: Wait..! Is she what I think she is?! She swings that way?! Wiz: Hancock is a master seductress, she often uses her beauty to charm and get whatever she wants, manipulating her enemies into her hand and always gets away with anything by being too beautiful. Boomstick: Really?! That works?! No wonder many joined beauty contests! That privilege’s worth it! I might try joining too! Wiz: You?! Please! You wouldn’t even make it past the preliminaries! Boomstick: Why you little!!! Wiz: Hancock is also adept in long range combat, and her personal snake Salome can aid her in battle. Boomstick: With all of these skills and abilities, Hancock became the new Empress of the Kuja, with her sisters as her seconds-in-command. She became captain of the Kuja Pirates and quickly gained an infamous reputation, joining the deadliest pirates around! Due to her rising potential and fame, she was feared throughout the seas by the Marines and the World Government! Wiz: Unknown to most, Hancock ate a forbidden fruit or Devil Fruit. Boomstick: In the world of One Piece, if you consume a Devil Fruit, it grants you super powers! ''' Wiz: During her time as a slave, Hancock was forced to consume the Mero Mero no Mi fruit by her captors. '''Boomstick: Mero--- what? Wiz: Mero Mero no Mi or Love-Love Fruit allows the user to turn people to stone, thus granting its user the powers of petrification. Boomstick: Like Medusa? Wiz: Yes. And it’s not just an ordinary Devil Fruit, it’s a special type called Paramecia. This type of devil fruit gives their users superhuman abilities and power that affects their body, manipulate the surroundings, or create substances. In Hancock’s case, she is very adept in using her Devil Fruits powers to strike her enemies from short to long distances, instantly turning them to stone, and is very effective against those who have lewd affection towards her. The more her enemy’s lusts for her, the more susceptible they become to the Devil Fruit's petrification powers. Boomstick: I’m sorry what? I was distracted by her voluptuous assets… ('''*Cues: One Piece - Can't Escape, Fight!*) Wiz: Hancock uses her techniques with allure and passion. Mero Mero Mellow or The Love-Love Mellow, is one of Hancock’s most favorite move. Hancock’s strikes an alluring pose to charm her opponent, and then forms a heart shape with her hands and fires heart shape beams towards her opponents, once hit, they instantly turned to stone. Hancock can turn back her petrified opponents by using her Mezameyo or Awaken technique by blowing a kiss from her hand towards them. '''Boomstick: Her Pistol Kiss is when she kisses the tip of her finger and blows a kiss. Her kiss creates a small floating heart in the air where she then pierces with her finger and fires like a gun! Its beam moves fast and can even hit her opponents from distances. Her Slave Arrow is similar to Pistol Kiss, the only difference is the shape of the heart. Slave Arrow creates a much larger heart in which Hancock can stretch and uses like a bow! And when she fires this up, it unleashes a barrage of arrows that turns any sucker they hit into stone in an instant! It’s even powerful enough to stop an incoming cannon ball! Wiz: And with her Perfume Femur, Hancock can imbue her Devil Fruit powers to her kicks, turning her enemy’s body parts to stone upon physical contact, but it will not spread to the rest of their body. The infected area will become hard and soon crumble. Boomstick: Oh. I know which area of the body will become infected and hard when you fought her. Hehehe… Wiz: You…clearly need to see a doctor or psychiatrist after this. If Hancock applies her strike with force, her petrified opponents break from the sheer force of her kicks. Boomstick: That’s… Damn! This chick is dangerous! Similar to that old dude that can turn everything he touches to gold. Wiz: You mean Midas? Boomstick: Whatever. Hancock can even turned non-living objects to stone! Combined with her Armament Haki and Devil Fruit powers, its lights out when she hits her opponent! Permanently! Wiz: And only a handful of beings are immune to her petrification powers and beauty. Boomstick: I bet I’m one of them! Wiz: Oh believe me. You wouldn’t last a second with her. Boomstick: What?! You’re trying to pick a fight with me! Wiz: Absolutely…not. Ahem… After earning a reputation and a large bounty, Hancock joined the Shichibukai or Seven Warlords of the Sea, and formed a treaty to protect her tribe and homeland from the World Government, prohibiting them from entering her territory. She later meets a certain straw hat pirate by the name of Luffy during her private bath. Boomstick: And then fireworks started! Hehehe… (*Cues: One Piece - After Eating Grand Line 02*) Wiz: Uh. No. Antagonistic at first, Hancock soon realized after some events that Luffy isn’t selfish and immoral like other men, and falls madly in love with him ever since. Hancock even risked betraying her allies and her people for his sake, though Luffy is oblivious and doesn’t return the same affection towards Hancock. Boomstick: (Sulking) Lucky bastard! ''' Wiz: With Luffy’s influence, Hancock began developing a softer side and became more compassionate towards others, especially to her fellow Kuja, treating them with kindness and respect. She also becomes less judgmental towards men. '''Boomstick: But she still retains her brutal nature towards her enemies and cute creatures! She’s definitely on the wanted list of PETA's! Wiz: She is no stranger to battle, Hancock along with Luffy fought Vice Admiral Momonga and his men, annihilated a group of White Beard pirates as well as Marines with ease, fought Vice Admiral Smoker and even injured him in his smoke state, fought and defeated Nightin, and fought and defeated Pacifistas/human weapons, similar to the Shicibukai, Kuma. Boomstick: You could just say robots you know. (*Cues: One Piece - Three Towers*) Wiz: Hancock is even strong enough to destroy a Pacifista’s head with just a kick. Any other human breaks their bones striking a Pacifista. Boomstick: Hancock can survive and fight for days with an empty stomach, easily mesmerize her enemies with her looks, petrified Hannyabal and Domino, strong enough to break solid stone with a single kick, knocked out a large number of fodder opponents, was unscathed during the Battle of Marineford, has high stamina than the average human and is capable of fighting long without showing any signs of exhaustion. Wiz: Despite her frame, Hancock easily destroyed a clay statue with a single slap, break Smoker’s weapon with a single kick, and easily throws Nyon out the window. She is also capable of moving at intense speed, able to close the distance between her and the White Beard Pirates, as well as blitzing Smoker across the battlefield. Boomstick: She is also a fast and precise shooter! She easily shoots a transponder snail before the wardens could even react, and is capable of shooting her target from a great distance. She is also highly resistant to hot and cold temperature. Wiz: As she uses her beauty often as an advantage and considers herself the most beautiful woman of the world, this made Hancock extremely arrogant. She is extremely confident with her skills and abilities and likes to belittle and mocks her enemies. Hancock’s also reckless and is prone to going berserk if her love ones are threatened. Boomstick: Her seduction abilities can also be countered and nullified if her enemies have no sense for lust towards her or are blind, or perhaps distracted by other emotions like pain or fear. Wiz: And like any other Devil Fruit users, Hancock losses the ability to swim, and is susceptible to all types of water. Though moving water like rain or waves does not affect her, but if Hancock is knee deep in water, she becomes immobilized and loses her strength, weakening her. Not to mention she is also delusional when it comes to her beloved Luffy, and suffers from a disease only the Kuja Empresses can get. Lovesickness… Boomstick: Yup. Just like what happened to Wiz after his childhood crush waves and smiles at him from the other side of the monitor. Wiz: Yeah…Hey?! Boomstick: Regardless of her flaws, Boa Hancock truly lives up to her title as the Empress of the Kuja and Shichibukai. She is one of the mightiest warriors in all the seas, and has the beauty and power to show it! Though I do prefer if she shows off a little more of her b----''' Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What? I was talking about her badassery! Wiz: Yeah. Sure you were. Boa Hancock: '''It’s only natural to be fascinated by me and become tense. You can’t resist. The whole world is gonna celebrate if you die here. Because I’m that…beautiful! Rider Medusa (*Cues: Fate/Zero - Point Zero*) Wiz: What if there exists a tournament of death involving historical and fictional figures, with the winner having their greatest wish granted? '''Boomstick: A tournament of death with the reward of having your deepest wish granted? Sign me up! Wiz: In Fate, this phenomenon exist and is called the Holy Grail War, a ritual in a form of competition to decide the ownership of the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail is a powerful wish granting artifact that is desired by many. Beings proficient with or practitioners of mage-craft called Magi/Magus and are able to participate in the Holy Grail War by summoning a familiar or spirit to serve and fight for them. Boomstick: Magic. Sigh… it’s so hard to find a good magic school these days. The actual summoning and firing elemental blasts! Not the illusions and tricks BS! ''' Wiz: Mages who participated in the Holy Grail War are called “Masters”. The Masters must summon a combatant or servants called “Heroic Spirits” legendary souls and form a contract with them. These Heroic Spirits heed their Master’s call and manifest in the world for the sole purpose of combat. '''Boomstick: Or something else… Hehehe… Wiz: The Master is then granted three command seals by the Holy Grail. Absolute obedience magic in case the servant doesn’t follow their master’s order, and also signifies the Masters as participants in the Holy Grail War. Boomstick: That’s just…constricting and reassuring. Wiz: These Heroic Spirits can be summoned through a special ritual that requires a catalyst/object related to the desired servant, or without a specific artifact, the Holy Grail will summon a random servant based upon the similarities of the summoner’s nature and power. Once a servant has been summoned, they fall into a category of classes. Boomstick: This reminds me of those medieval games where you choose your hero’s class. I always choose the warrior! Seeing as I’m the warrior type! Wiz probably chose the wimpy and magical twitchy types. Wiz: How did you--?! Hey?! I like Wizards! Boomstick: Thought so. (*Cues: Fate/Stay Night - Emiya*) ' ' Wiz: Ahem. There are seven standard classes… Boomstick: I thought there were more? Wiz: You’re right. Though let’s just stick with the main classes since the combatant makes her debut in the seven standard classes. Boomstick: Oh. Okay. Wait? Her? Wiz: The seven standard/original classes consists of the Three Knights, which includes Sabers, servants who are adept with swords, Archers, servants who uses bows or other long range weaponry, and Lancers, servants who wields spears, lances, halberds and etc... Boomstick: The others are known as the Four Cavalry, which includes Riders, servants who rides their masters---''' Wiz: (Angry) AHEM!!! '''Boomstick: What I mean is, servants who rides with their masters or on mounts. Wiz: That’s better. Boomstick: Phew, continuing. Casters, which are Wiz’s favorite, are servants who dabble in the arts of magic, Assassins, which are stealthy and silent types, and lastly my favorite, the Berserkers! Do I have to explain it? Wiz: Um… Yeah? Boomstick: (Groans) Mad Servants who goes crazy on the battlefield. Would that do? Wiz: That would suffice. Each class has its advantages and disadvantages over the other, and depending on the types of Heroic Spirits summoned, they all have unique abilities. Boomstick: As much as I like Berserker, I’ll prefer having a sexy, tall and loyal lady as a servant! The things I could do with my command seals on her! Muhahahaha. ''' Wiz: Typical... I believed only one fits that description, and that would be the sultry Rider. '''Boomstick: Hell yeah! Who do you think I meant? Assassin? (*Cues: Fate/Stay Night - Dashing Rivals*) Wiz: Rider is one of the seven servants summoned during the Fifth Holy Grail War. Appearing as a tall and silent woman with long hair, many mistook her for an Assassin. Boomstick: I bet she could fit in with the Assassin class. Wiz: That is yet remained to be seen, as Fate gains more popularity, the creators update the servant classes--- Boomstick: ---By creating more games! Wiz: Ah, yeah. Thus adding Heroic Spirits more classes to fit in. Boomstick: Rider’s master is Shinji Matou, a wimpy and pathetic jackass who doesn’t deserve Rider! Wiz: However, it is revealed that Rider was actually Sakura Matou’s Servant, only assigned to Shinji due to Sakura’s unwillingness in participating in the Holy Grail War. Boomstick: Oh. If that’s so? Well Hallelujah! She’s way better suited than that jerk of a master, and besides… Sakura and Rider looked damn good together! Especially when they’re nak---''' Wiz: ---Anyhow! Rider’s identity is none other than Medusa, the Gorgon of Greek Mythology. '''Boomstick: Her long and snaky hair gives it away. I have my suspicion of her identity since she first made her appearance. Wiz: Uh huh... In Greek Mythology, before becoming a monster of legend, Medusa and her sisters were Earth Goddesses and therefor beautiful. The God Poseidon takes a liking to them, as their beauty was even compared to the Gods. The Goddess Athena grew jealous of their beauty and cursed them to be hated by the humans, transforming them into the monsters known as Gorgons. Boomstick: After the Goddess cursed them, the Gorgon Sisters have secluded themselves into the lightless temple on the Shapeless Isle to avoid getting killed by humans. Wiz: In the Fate version, Medusa’s background shares a bit to the original. The Gorgon sisters were the embodiment of perfect goddesses/idols to the yearning hearts of men, thus forever young and immortal. But Medusa was kind of a defect than her sisters and as a result, grew older as time went on. And while Medusa doesn’t inherit her sister’s cuteness and immortality, she gained other unique abilities. Boomstick: Like having a voluptuous figure and monstrous strength! As well as the ability to protect herself by turning others to stone! Unlike her cute and helpless sisters who could just attract virgins! ''' Wiz: …Being different than her sisters, Medusa was constantly bullied by them and serves as their personal maid and caretaker. '''Boomstick: I wouldn’t mind being taken care of by her! To hell if she’s a monster! She’s a woman first you know! Hey Wiz! I think I just found my new waifu! Wiz: Due to her astounding beauty, Medusa was loved and idolized by the humans and even compared her beauty with the Goddesses above. Boomstick: I bet someone up top wasn’t too happy about that. Wiz: Indeed. The Goddess Athena grew angry and was jealous of the sister’s beauty, and cursed them to be hated, though only Medusa was affected and was exiled by the humans who loved her. Medusa takes refuge in the Shapeless Isle. Boomstick: Despite being harsh on Medusa, both of her sisters Euryale and Stheno, accompanied her to the Shapeless Isle. Wish I had a cute sister like them… Wiz: While Medusa was rumored to be a monster, her sisters were still revered by men and were always invaded by them on their island in attempts of taking them away from Medusa. As a result, Medusa became their guardian and protector, turning anyone foolish enough seeking after her sisters into stone statue. Boomstick: And just like the origin in Greek, that dude Poseidon took a fancy on the sisters and even gifted Medusa a Pegasus of her own! How I would kill to have my own flying steed! (*Cues: Fate/Stay Night - Inga Ruten*) Wiz: But as time went on, and the more humans killed by Medusa, she slowly turned into the monster of legend as she began killing humans in new ways possible and drinking their blood, to which even her sisters feared her. Medusa was consumed by power and bloodlust, and as a result, even devoured her own sisters. Boomstick: I… wow. I…never expected that. Though I do like women with dark sides… Wiz: Her infamous reputation as Gorgon continued until the hero Perseus steps foot on the island to end her. Perseus was even taken aback and has hard time killing Medusa, despite having five Noble Phantasms in his arsenal. Ultimately, Perseus slew Medusa and became a hero. Boomstick: And that’s how the love of my life died! All thanks to that prick Perseus! I'M OUT! Wiz: Hey?! Wait! Were still in the middle of--- The screen pauses and goes gray as Boomstick walks out and slams the door off-screen. Wiz: Damn you Boomstick! Wiz runs off after Boomstick. (*Cues: Carnival Phantasm - Märchen (Disk 1)*) Some time later... Wiz: Feeling better now? Boomstick: Yup! All I needed was fresh air! Wiz: You’re unbelievable Boomstick… Boomstick: I apologize for earlier. It won’t happen again. Let's move on. (*Cues: Fate/Grand Order - My Room*) Wiz: Medusa materializes in her human form than the Gorgon during the Fifth Holy Grail War, retaining her wholesome beauty. Medusa has lots of unique skills and abilities, and belonging in the Rider class, Medusa has exceptional riding skills. Boomstick: Meaning, she can easily ride almost anything with extreme speed and amazing maneuverability! Even her Master’s---''' Wiz gives a menacing look at Boomstick. 'Boomstick: ---Bicycle, Vehicle and any other mounts! Well…except Dragons. Even while riding a granny bike, Rider can outran a speeding car with ease! ' Wiz: She also has high magical resistance. An innate ability that protects Rider from magical effects, even high thaumaturgy/spells can dimly affect her, to the point of canceling the spells together. '''Boomstick: Um…can you elaborate? Simple words will do. Wiz: Rider has high defense towards magic/spells, even resist/nullifies powerful and deadly ones. It is difficult to hurt her using magic or rituals. Boomstick: Second rate magic can’t do jack against her. Got it! ' Wiz: (Groans) Anyway… With her Divinity, as Rider/Medusa is part Goddess, it allows her to break through her opponents defensive abilities. And like with the Archer class, Rider can act on her own for a day without being supplied by magical energy from her master. '''Boomstick: Rider can supply herself with magical energy through other means, like draining blood from others like a classic vampire! Ah... a bloodsucker. Adds part of her charm! ' Wiz: And being a Heroic Spirit, Rider possesses superhuman abilities. She has superhuman strength, and can further increase it to overwhelm her opponents. However, Rider takes caution in using it too much to avoid transforming into a monster, a Gorgon. '''Boomstick: She is also insanely fast! Rider can move at blinding speed, is extremely quick, agile, flexible and acrobatic. She is also very durable despite having a smoking hot body! *Drool* Wiz: Err. I don’t know what you’re getting at, but yes. Despite her female frame and lacking in defensive armor, Rider is very tough and durable, and like any other servants, she possesses high stamina and a healing factor. Rider is also a skilled and adept fighter, using fast and powerful kicks while executing them with graceful movements. Boomstick: She’s an asskicking beauty too?! Why haven’ I found her sooner! Wiz: And she’s not just your tall and gorgeous lady, she’s also clever and crafty too. Rider’s style in combat is forming strategies mid-fight, executing covert battle tactics, and using the environment to her advantage. (*Cues: Fate/Unlimited Codes - A Legend Reborn*) Boomstick: She fights with two nameless daggers connected by a chain, rather than daggers, it’s clearly two giant nails! ''' Wiz: Rider uses her weapon in close and range combat. Rider can shoot her weapon to pierce and immobilize her target. '''Boomstick: Rider also has enhanced senses. She has precise hearing, smell, touch and etc… than her sight, allowing her to act normal despite being blindfolded, as Rider likes to do kinky stuff and weird fetishes. Hey, every woman’s got a hobby or something. Wiz: Rider wears an eye cover to hide her true identity and seal her powerful Mystic Eyes of Petrification. As in Fate, it’s essential and crucial to hide a Servants identity to avoid exploiting their background and weaknesses. Boomstick: Rider has three Noble Phantasm, NP’s are powerful FU attacks similar to limit breaks! Wiz: Uh… What Boomstick meant is that, Noble Phantasms are special abilities of Servants, kind of like their trump cards that allows them to overcome their opponents in battle. Boomstick: Yup! Basically what I’ve said. Wiz: One of Rider/Medusa’s Noble Phantasm is Blood Fort Andromeda. Rider places magic circles in the area, once activated, it creates a barrier of blood in the selected area. Victims within the affected area will have their life force sapped away inside the barrier. From the outside, the affected area appeared as normal to others while the inside is stained with blood, melting the victims within it, converting them into magical energy which Rider/Medusa absorbs. And only strong people can resist it for a small amount of time, while the weak ones instantly melt. This Noble Phantasm is advisable to be only used for mana consumption and not during a battle. Boomstick: What a letdown! ''' Wiz: Though it can be used in battle, but Blood Fort Andromeda requires a ridiculous amount of time to prepare. This Noble Phantasm will continue to stay active even if Rider/Medusa dies and will only be deactivated if her body dissipates. '''Boomstick: Oh. I see, so that’s what you meant. Wiz: Her second Noble Phantasm is called Breaker Gorgon. Originally, Rider uses this on her as a suppressor to her Mystic Eyes of Petrification, Cybele, sealing her eyes to avoid harming her allies, though Breaker Gorgon can also be used to seal all magical properties of her targets and imprisoned their consciousness within Rider’s own mind, a sort of a mind control. Boomstick: She mindrapes her opponent. Literally! Wiz: Rider can remove any abilities they possess in the outside world once inside. It’s greatly effective against those without any magical resistance. Boomstick: Once Rider takes off her visor… err…unsealed it, all she sees are petrified in an instant on the spot! Wiz: As Rider/Medusa possesses one of the powerful Mystic Eyes, she can unconditionally petrify her enemies in her line of sight, even without them looking at her. Even those with high magical resistance can be affected and weakened by her Mystic Eyes. Boomstick: Ho-oly crap! She does have nice eyes though…there mesmerizing… Where was I? Oh yeah! Rider can also summon her flying steed Pegasus by slashing herself in the neck with her giant nail! She definitely have some weird fetishes… I like her! Wiz: Rider is capable of summoning Pegasus due to her innate ability as Medusa, as Pegasus is said to have been born from a piece of Medusa’s severed head or was created by her blood when it dripped into the ocean. Pegasus is one of the Phantasmal Beasts, powerful enough to compare to a dragon as its wings can generate massive shockwaves that can destroy infrastructures and cause severe wounds. Rider can either command Pegasus to charge at her enemy or mounts the legendary flying steed and charges along with it. Boomstick: Combined with her last and greatest of Noble Phantasms, Bellerophon Bridle of Chivalry, it manifests a bridle and a saddle fastened to Pegasus, strengthening its power and speed further. Once Rider reins Pegasus, her flying steed goes crazy and charges the enemy like a freaking comet! Annihilating anything that stands in their path! ''' Wiz: With incredible speed, both Rider and Pegasus can attack their opponent continuously, and the sheer power behind their charge can even destroy a skyscraper. '''Boomstick: With her monstrous strength, Rider can easily break through steel, knocked her opponent dozens of meters with ease, and is capable of launching an opponent twice her size into the air! Wiz: Rider is one of the fastest servants. She moves faster than the eye could see and could appear on the battlefield in an instant like warping. Rider is quick enough to intercept her opponent, evaded countless daggers coming at her at blinding speed with ease, and fast enough to run at the side of a building. Boomstick: Like the ultimate stalker, Rider can stick to walls, ceilings, and trees, and could even turn invisible! Wiz: Rider is a tactical fighter and is capable of adapting to situations. She analyzes her opponent’s movements and aims for their blind spots rather than fighting them head on. Combined with her agility, Rider is capable of attacking her opponent from all angles and can instantly attack and retreat, similar to hit and run/Guerrilla tactics. Boomstick: She is also a tough combatant. She has sheer willpower and endured being smashed to a cave wall, trade blows with Saber and Saber Alter, even tanked and briefly survived Saber’s excaliblast, overwhelmed and defeated Archer/EMIYA and is faster than them and Zayd---''' Wiz: True Assassin… 'Boomstick: Yeah. Even defeated him! Singlehandedly defeat thugs with ease, and along with the other servants, defended Fuyuki City from Shadow Wolf Beasts/Angra Mainyu. I definitely like that part! Especially with Rider’s sce---' Wiz: Ahem! 'Boomstick: Err…getting a little off track there. Hehe. With all these abilities and feats, Rider/Medusa is an awesome and great servant to have! Which begs me the question, why in the hell is she always first to be eliminated in the goddamn tournament?! ' (*Cues: Fate/Grand Order - Orleans*) Wiz: Due to her master/Shinji’s incompetence in holding back her full potential, though it doesn’t mean that Rider herself doesn’t have faults of her own. She is a complex woman and can be caught off guard by underestimating her opponents. '''Boomstick: Especially if they’re cute little girls that acts like her sisters! Rider cowers in fear and becomes clumsy against someone resembling her sister’s personality and appearance. Talk about being scarred for life. Wiz: She is also overprotective of her master and would even sacrifice herself to protect them, making Rider quite a bit of reckless. And like any other servants, Rider is dependent on mana, and using a Noble Phantasm requires a lot of it, if Rider uses too much of her Noble Phantasm, it will greatly exhaust her. Boomstick: And just like her origin, Medusa... Hates... Mirrors! She also has the shittiest of luck like Archer/EMIYA and Lancer, which probably explains why she dies early in the two routes. She’s also a bit of a sadist and has a habit of playing with her opponent if she finds them to her taste. I wouldn’t mind being her playmate. In bed! Hehehe… (*Cues: Fate/Extella - Extra Life With Anyone She Wants/Tamamo's Theme*) Wiz: Rider is an excellent and one of the most loyal of servants. Silent and vigilant, Rider will do what’s necessary to achieve victory, even at the cost of her own life. Boomstick: Hey, whatever works. ''Rider: You’ve ruined my hair… Death is the only reasonable punishment for toying with a woman’s pride and joy.'' Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Fire Emblem Fates - Abundant Solace*) On a clear sunny day, the Kuja pirates with their empress set sail towards an unknown island, rumored to have the ultimate treasure that men sought. Kuja Pirate: '''Princess Sama, we’re approaching the island. ''Sandersonia:' Do you think this ultimate treasure is the One Piece, Big Sis-sama? ''Hancock: Perhaps.'' ''Sandersonia: If it is, then we’ll be famous!'' ''Marigold: Don’t get your hopes up Sonia.'' Their ship is almost at the beach. Kuja Pirate: '''Prepare to dock! Their ship docks on the beach. Hancock and her sisters set foot on the island and were followed by a handful of Kuja Warriors. ''Sandersonia:' This seems to be a nice place… ''Marigold: Don’t let your guard down.'' ''Hancock: Let’s not waste any time!'' The Kuja Pirates investigates the island and went through the forest. Inside the forest, the road split into three paths. ''Hancock: Tsk. Split into three groups! We’ll search this island until we find that treasure!'' Hancock appoints her sisters to be the leaders of each group. Hancock and her personal snake Salome, and two other Kuja Warriors accompanied her as she takes the middle path first. ''Marigold: She should’ve at least taken either of us with her. We don’t know what creatures lurks on this island…'' ''Sandersonia: Big Sis-sama can pretty much handle herself, Mari. She isn’t called the most beautiful of the Kuja and Shicibukai for nothing!'' ''Marigold: Yeah. You’re right Sonia.'' ''Sandersonia: Have faith in Big Sis-sama, sister! She’ll definitely find that treasure!'' The Kuja Pirates takes their separate route. Meanwhile in Hancock’s path, a cute bunny suddenly hops from the bushes and blocks their path. Kuja Warrior 01: '''Aww… ''Kuja Warrior 02: How cute!'' ''Salome:' (Nods) Hancock stopped and stares the bunny, she suddenly kicked it away from their path into the forest. Luckily, the bunny was caught by someone. Mysterious Figure: '(Got you.)'' ''Hancock:' Hmph! Stupid creature, know your place! The Kuja Warriors accompanying her both sighed. Hancock and her group continued further into the forest. Mysterious Figure: '''There, there. It’s alright. The mysterious figure puts the bunny down on the ground gently after petting and soothing it from its wound. The bunny hops into the bushes as the mysterious figure stalks Hancock’s group. (*Cues: Chrono Cross OST - Snake Remains Chamber*) Sometime later… ''Kuja Warrior 01: It feels like we’re being followed…'' ''Kuja Warrior 02: Really? I don’t sense any presence.'' ''Kuja Warrior 01: It’s just a feeling…but…'' ''Kuja Warrior 02: It’s probably that cute bunny.'' ''Kuja Warrior 01: I hope so.'' ''Mysterious Figure: …'' Further into the forest, Hancock and her group saw a ruined temple. ''Hancock:' The treasure’s probably in there. Let’s look into that temple. As Hancock attempts to move, one of the Kuja Warrior stops her. Kuja Warrior 01: '''Wait Princess Sama! ''Hancock:' What is it? Kuja Warrior 01: '''I insist on going in first to make sure it’s safe for Princess Sama. ''Hancock:' Hmph. Very well. Hancock agrees as one of the Kuja Warrior move towards the temple. Upon reaching halfway, the Kuja Warrior stops in her tracks. Kuja Warrior 02: '''Something’s wrong… ''Kuja Warrior 01: Ugh… (Princess Sama…)'' The Kuja Warrior was dragged by an unseen force back towards the forest. ''Hancock:' What?! Kuja Warrior 02: '''Princess Sama! The Kuja Warrior protects her queen, a woman giggles in the distance. Salome circles around its master. ''Kuja Warrior 02: (Where are you?)'' They hear a chain rustling in the trees, the Kuja Warrior points her bow and fires randomly at them. ''Hancock:' How dare you mess with the Kuja! '' Just then. 'Kuja Warrior 02: '''Ugh… The Kuja Warrior drops her weapon as blood began flowing from her hand, like it was pierced by something. Kuja Warrior 02: '''Princess Sama… The Kuja Warrior screams as she was dragged into the trees by the same invisible force and vanished. ''Hancock:' You coward! Hancock creates a giant heart shape floating in the air. ''Hancock: Slave Arrow!'' She fires it like a bow towards the trees. Hancock heard a chain rustling coming towards her. ''Hancock: Salome!'' Hancock and Salome manage to evade the invisible projectile. ''Hancock: Come out and show yourself!'' Something or someone leaps from the trees and lands on the ground, Hancock got her guard up. A mysterious figure suddenly manifest not too far towards her. A tall and long haired woman with a voluptuous body, wearing a skimpy outfit, and wielding two giant nails attached to a chain appeared. The mysterious figure was Rider Medusa. ''Rider: …'' (*Cues: One Piece - Luffy vs Ratchet Round 01*) Silent, Rider swiftly appears in front of Hancock. ''Hancock: (Gasp!)'' Hancock manages to react in time and backflips, evading Rider’s strike. Salome quickly slithers to its master’s side. Rider: '''Impressive... You’re not the same as those other two… ''Hancock:' What have you done to them?! ''Rider: (Giggle) Hehehe. '' Rider licks her lips. ''Rider: They taste quite…exquisite.'' ''Hancock: You…'' Hancock kisses her finger, creates a heart and points it at Rider. Rider gets into a combat stance. ''Hancock: YOU deserved to be put down!!!'' FIGHT! (*Cues: Xenoblade Chronicles - Unfinished Battle*) ''Hancock: Pistol Kiss!'' Hancock shoot Rider, Rider evades and quickly closes the gap and strikes first, knocking Hancock into a nearby tree. Salome slithers to its master’s side, Hancock feels the impact and recovers. ''Hancock: (She’s quite strong!) Hah! But I’m more beautiful! Right Salome!'' Salome nods and launches Hancock towards Rider and delivers a straight kick. ''Hancock: Hah! '' Rider easily evades her kick by crouching low, and launches a kick of her own, sending Hancock back to Salome. Salome cushions its master. ''Hancock: Thanks Salome.'' ''Rider: Hmph. '' Rider vanishes, Hancock and Salome got their guard up. Rider’s dagger came from above towards them, Hancock dodge the weapon and quickly creates a large heart. ''Hancock: Slave Arrow!'' Hancock began shooting at the trees. ''Hancock: You can’t hide forever!'' Rider reappears and throws her weapon again towards Hancock. Hancock cartwheels and avoids it and continues shooting at Rider, with the latter dodging every arrow with ease. ''Hancock: Tch.'' Hancock stops her barrage of assault and concentrates as she prepares to use her Conqueror Haki on Rider. Hancock point towards Rider and look down on her so much that she bended backward. ''Hancock: I am Empress Boa Hancock! To oppose me is to die!'' Rider defends herself with her weapon. A powerful wave of air goes through Rider. ''Rider: (!) '' ''Hancock: Do you feel it now? '' Rider stays silent. ''Hancock: How useless it is to resist me? '' Rider tilts her head and in a flash, appears in front of Hancock. ''Hancock: What?!'' Rider delivers a swift powerful straight kick, Hancock wasn’t able to block in time and was knocked on the ground. Rider attempts to finish off her opponent. ''Rider: '''How would you like to die? Do you prefer to be skewered or---'' Salome was not too far from them and lunges itself at Rider, hitting and knocking her a few meters away from Hancock. Rider rolls on the ground and gets into a stance. ''Rider:' Tch... ''Hancock: Thank you Salome.'' Salome happily nods. Hancock got back up and channels her Armament Haki and infused them on herself. Hancock dashes towards Rider and strikes her, Rider evades her strikes and delivers her own to Hancock. ''Hancock: Fighting the Empress of the Kuja...? You must be confident in your abilities.'' The two trade blows with Hancock gaining the upper hand. ''Rider: (She’s quite a formidable opponent…)'' ''Hancock: Let me show you the strength of the Kuja! Perfume Femur!'' Hancock delivers a powerful kick towards Rider, Rider evades them. ''Hancock: Ugh! Stand still! '' Rider continues to evade Hancock’s strike, until… ''Hancock: Got you!'' Hancock lands a strike on Rider, but Rider instantly disappeared once the kick landed. ''Hancock: Huh?!'' Rider appears above Hancock and delivers a powerful assault kick, hitting and knocking Hancock off the ground, Rider quickly throws her weapon and pierces Hancock. Rider pulls Hancock towards her and delivers another kick, launching her in the air. Salome attempts to cushion its master’s fall. ''Rider: Heh. '' With a smirk, Rider quickly throws her weapon and pierces Hancock again. Rider throws around and smashes Hancock into the trees, she then jumps and slams Hancock on the ground hard, Hancock feels the impact. Salome attempts to intervene. ''Rider: Oh?'' Rider quickly appears in front of Salome. Salome was caught surprise and smacks Rider with its tail. Rider quickly evades and caress Salome’s face. Salome blushes. ''Rider: A serpent as a companion? Interesting…'' Hancock got back up. ''Hancock: Ugh... Not bad. You’re strength even rivals that of the Kuja. However…'' Hancock strikes an alluring pose. ''Hancock: I’m far more beautiful!'' Rider turns her attention towards Hancock. Salome slithers away. Rider: '''And I was getting on the good part… Hancock forms a heart shape with her hands. ''Hancock:' Mero Mero Mellow! '' Hancock fires heart shape beams at Rider. It passes through her. 'Rider:' Huh?'' Rider looks at Hancock in confusion. ''Hancock: Are you feeling it? '' ''Rider: …What did you just do exactly?'' ''Hancock: (What?!) You’ll fall for my beauty!! '' Hancock performs another sexy and cute pose. ''Rider: (What is she doing?)…'' Hancock forms a heart shape with her hands again. Rider got her guard up. ''Hancock: Mero Mero Mellow! '' The heart shape beam passes Rider. Rider: '…What are you doing?'' ''Hancock:' You should be captivated by my beauty!! '' 'Rider:' Hmph…'' ''Hancock: Impossible!! My beauty even surpasses the Gods!'' Rider smirks. '' 'Rider: '''Don’t get ahead of yourself… ''Hancock: Wait don’t tell me your?!'' At this moment, Salome smacks Rider with its tail, knocking her a few meters. ''Hancock: Nicely done Salome!'' Salome slithers besides its master and happily smiles, as Rider got back up. ''Rider: (I’ve let my guard down…)'' Hancock creates a large heart and stretches it like a form of a bow. ''Hancock: Slave Arrow!'' Hancock fires a volley of arrows at Rider. ''Rider: That can’t be good…'' Rider using her advance senses and quickness, maneuvers around the battlefield and dodges the volley of arrows. ''Hancock: Tch! How annoying!'' Hancock ceases on firing at Rider and uses her Pistol Kiss again. Hancock unloads many heart shapes in the air and aim it towards Rider. ''Hancock: You're an eyesore!'' Hancock shoots Rider. Rider backflips and evades them, Hancock continues firing at Rider as she leaps in the air. Hancock carefully aims at Rider. ''Hancock: Take this!'' Hancock manage to hit Rider. ''Hancock: Got you!'' Rider falls down on the ground, rolls and gets into a stance. ''Rider: Heh… You’re not half bad…'' Rider smirks. ''Hancock: Why you…!'' Hancock focuses her aim on Rider. ''Hancock: You can’t resist me for long! Pistol Kiss!'' Hancock shoots Rider. Rider slides towards Hancock, dodging the projectile in the process and knocks Hancock and Salome off their feet, Hancock quickly got back up and kicks Rider. Rider vanishes again just as the kick lands on her. ''Rider: (Giggle)'' ''Hancock: (Irritated) Stop fooling around and face me! '' Hancock got her guard up as she observes the surroundings. ''Hancock: Hmph! It seems the enemy ran in shame.'' Rider swiftly strikes Hancock and vanish. ''Hancock: Why you?!!'' Salome got back up and protect its master. Rider stalks around her opponent. ''Hancock: You underhanded woman! '' Rider continue striking Hancock and Salome in all sorts of places. ''Hancock: You’ll regret messing with me!!'' Hancock focus her Armament Haki. ''Hancock: I'll show you what it means to be the Empress of the Kuja!'' Rider attempts to strike Hancock from the back, but Salome spots her and managed to intervene her strike, Salome quickly coils around Rider. ''Rider: (Struggling) Ugh!'' Salome nods to its master. ''Hancock: Perfume Femur!!!'' Salome quickly released its hold on Rider and slithers away just as Hancock delivers the powerful kick to Rider. ''Rider: Ack!!!'' Rider feels the impact of the kick and was knocked into a nearby tree. ''Hancock: Beauty…Prevails!'' Hancock mocks her opponent with Salome by her side. ''Hancock: There's no point in defying me. This victory is thanks to my beauty!'' Salome happily nods. ''Rider: …'' ''Hancock: I don't ever want to see your face again! Perfume--- '' ''Rider: (Smirking) Hmph.'' ''Hancock: ---Femur!'' In one fell swoop, the tree fell down. ''Rider: Too slow…'' ''Hancock: (Gasp!) What?!'' ''Rider: (Giggle)'' Hancock and Salome turn towards the voice, behind them was Rider. ''Rider: (Giggle) Victory? We’re not even through yet…'' ''Hancock: Impossible! Why aren’t you turned to stone yet?!'' ''Rider: I see… Now that’s a great idea.'' Rider activates one of her Noble Phantasm. (*Cues: One Piece - I Will Beat You*) ''Rider: Breaker---'' Hancock and Salome gets into a defensive stance. ''Rider: ---Gorgon!'' Rider remove her blinders, revealing her Mystic Eyes. ''Hancock: You’re?! Not blind!! '' ''Rider: (Giggle) Do you like my eyes?'' ''Hancock: Salome! Huh?!'' Hancock notice she can’t move her body, as well as Salome. They were frozen in place. ''Hancock: (Why can’t I move my body?!)'' Rider caress Salome. ''Hancock: (Leave your filthy hands off my Salome!!)'' Rider looks over at Hancock. ''Rider: Oh, I guess you're in no condition to speak your mind right now. You are hopeless.'' Rider giggles. ''Rider: Such a nice companion. However…'' Rider slithers her hand away like a snake from Salome and moves in front of Hancock. Rider: '''I’ll show you something better… Rider raises her weapon. ''Hancock:' (Am I... going to die...?) Rider takes her weapon near her neck and slashes it, blood emerges. ''Hancock: (Huh?! What in the?)'' The blood forms a circle around the air. ''Hancock: (What sorcery is this?!)'' Something emerges from the blood, and the area was soon engulf by light. A winged horse manifested from the light in front of Hancock. ''Hancock: (Wha---)'' Pegasus manifested in front of Hancock. Rider caress Pegasus. ''Rider: Beautiful isn’t it?'' Rider mounts Pegasus and flies into the air and circles Hancock. In a blur, Rider and Pegasus strike and destroys Salome. ''Hancock: (SALOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)'' ''Rider: Looks like the fun ends here.'' Rider manifest a shining bridle and saddle on Pegasus. ''Rider: I'll destroy you gently.'' Rider reins Pegasus and both flew higher into the air at amazing speed. ''Rider: BELLERO--- '' ''Hancock: (What is she doing?)'' ''Rider: ---PHON!!! '' Like a comet, Rider descends as a surge of light towards Hancock. Meanwhile, Sandersonia and Marigold saw the charging Pegasus in the air. ''Marigold: What’s that?'' ''Sandersonia: Pretty…'' Rider and Pegasus both rammed at Hancock, a great explosion covers the entire area upon impact. ''Hancock: (LUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)'' Hancock screams inside as she was engulf by the light of the explosion. ''Marigold: What in the world?!'' ''Sandersonia: What the heck?!'' Rider backflips and lands on the ground, nothing remains of her opponent but a crater of once was a forest. ''Rider: Who’s beautiful now?'' K.O! Rider returned to the temple triumphant only to be scolded by her sisters, meanwhile Sandersonia and Marigold met at the crater wondering what the heck happened. Results (*Cues: Fate/Unlimited Codes - Mighty Wind*) Boomstick: Another great beauty has fallen today. Wiz: Boa Hancock is an excellent fighter and could certainly hold her own against tougher and stronger opponents, but Rider Medusa is on a highly different level and simply outclasses Hancock in terms of other categories. Boomstick: Both have superhuman traits, but Rider's superior abilities and capabilities proved too much for the Snake Princess to handle. Wiz: In terms of strength, both combatants can further increase their strike or damage, but Rider may have the edge as she can further increase her strength, making herself much stronger than her opponent. Although Hancock is capable of destroying a Pacifista, she could only have done so by combining her Haki and Devil Fruit's abilities, whereas Rider could easily break through steel with little to no effort without further amplifying her strength. Boomstick: It's no question regarding speed that Rider is definitely faster and quicker than Hancock. Although Hancock is capable of blitzing her opponent, Rider is faster than the eye could follow and strikes in a flash! Mixed with her pseudo teleportation, agility, and nimbleness, Hancock couldn't keep up and keep track of her opponent during the fight. Wiz: Combined with her tactics, Rider was able to get around her opponent by adapting to the surroundings and analyzing her opponent’s openings before making her strike while keeping a cool head, much better than Hancock rushing in with kicks and using her wits and beauty in most situations. Boomstick: As both fine women have smoking hot figure, Rider surpasses Hancock in durability, as Rider is even capable of going toe to toe with Saber Arturia and her Alter Ego, who is on par trading blows with Berserker Hercules, one of the strongest servants who I kid you not. Could level a mountain! Heck! Rider even survived freaking Excalibur! ''' Wiz: Their petrification powers have the same effect, but Rider's Mystic Eyes is much more powerful than the Mero Mero Fruit. Even without eye contact, Rider can unconditionally petrify her opponent within her line of sight in an instant, even against those who possessed high magical resistant can still be affected by Rider's Mystic Eyes, whereas Hancock have to use her Devil Fruit's abilities on contact with her opponent to inflict its power on them. '''Boomstick: And let's cut to the chase. With Rider's visor, it protected her from Hancock's appearance/beauty, making Rider immune to Hancock's looks, as Hancock's powers requires for her opponent to appreciate her beauty for more effective results of using her Devil Fruits powers. Rider can't truly appreciate Hancock's beauty as Rider relies on her other senses besides her sight throughout the fight. Wiz: And due to Rider's high magical defense, it further protected her from Hancock's petrification powers. Rider's high magical resistance even prevents her from being hurt/harm from powerful magic or spells to the point of nullifying their effects on her, making it difficult to hurt Rider using supernatural means. Boomstick: And the Devil Fruits powers are supernatural! Err...paranormal. This two are actually related and the same really. I looked it up. ''' Wiz: In regards to Hancock's Haki, her Emperor Haki wasn't effective against someone like Rider Medusa, as the latter possessed high willpower and is highly resistant to it. And Hancock's Armament Haki towards her defense, also proved little of use against someone like Rider, as the latter possesses an innate ability of Divinity, which allows Rider to break through her opponents defensive abilities. Rider has no trouble getting past Hancock’s defense. '''Boomstick: So in short, Rider is capable of hurting Hancock, while the latter has a hard time dealing with her opponent, both physically and supernaturally. Damn!! Also, Rider only needed to activate one of her trump cards to end the fight, as Hancock doesn't even have the means of defense or counter against Rider's Mystic Eyes or Rider's flying steed coming at her like a comet! Hey Wiz! Are you sure this isn't a one sided match-up? From the looks of it... Wiz: At first glance, this one looked like it could go either way. As Rider have the means to counter and defend against Hancock's abilities, Hancock was the more experienced and better fighter of the two, as she is highly skilled in martial arts and in close quarter combat. Hancock's also capable of hurting Rider's intangible body due to her Haki. What's more, her pet snake Salome also aids Hancock unpredictably during the fight, and Hancock has the longer range due to her skills. Boomstick: Not to mention, way bigger---''' Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What? I was talking about her ego! Wiz: Uh huh. Ahem... But ultimately, Hancock was overtaken by Rider in terms of strength, speed, durability, resiliency and abilities. Hancock could only hold out for long until Rider executes her devastating trump card. Boomstick: Boa Hancock just got BELLEROPH-OWNED! Wiz: The winner is Rider Medusa. Comparison Boa Hancock * +More Experience * +Better Fighter * +Better Close Quarter Combat * +Longer Range * +More Skilled * +Bigger Assets * +Confidence Rider Medusa * +Stronger * +Faster * +More Agile & Quicker * +Adaptable * +Smarter * +Better control over the battlefield * +Better Endurance * +More Durable * +Regeneration * +Better Abilities * +More Lethal Trivia * The connection between Boa Hancock and Rider Medusa are that they're both clever, beautiful, have sexy bodies, long hair, can petrify their opponents, uses kicks, have snake themed, have isolated themselves from others, are tall, and are called the Gorgon Sisters. * This battle is done to commemorate the release of the game Fate/Extella Link ''and the announcement of ''Fate Grand Order Arcade. * Consequently, both combatants have two sisters, with Hancock being the oldest of her sisters, while Medusa being the youngest of her sisters. * Both have affection towards the main protagonist/hero of the story. (Rider in F/HF & F/HA) * Both are antagonist at first, but later becomes an ally of the protagonist. (Rider in Heavens Feel) Who do you think should win? Boa Hancock Rider Medusa Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Kick'-themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX